Dishonored: Valkyria
by NapoleonVI
Summary: This is an experimental story, do tell me your opinions of its potential as a crossover. Corvo Attano has ended a empire, now he travels with a young man to see the world for purpose. He goes to Europa, an escape from his past...what will occur? Features Low Chaos with a change to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Dishonored: Europa

Author's Notes: This is a story of what would have been if Corvo Attano had done some of the good and bad but the ending had a new twist either way, and he leaves the empire to burn behind him and leave for another place in the world…what if he had come to Europa?

This Corvo is one with Low Chaos but gets the bad end, just read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchises Valkyria Chronicles or Dishonored, and it belongs to their respective makers. If I did I would have made a game or tried to cross this over.

* * *

"_Daud, I have failed. I couldn't save her, the Empire has fallen. I wish I had better news for you, but Emily Kaldwin heir to the throne of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was killed by Admiral Havelock…and it was all for a coup."_

"_The outcome is never fixed, sometimes it doesn't matter what you do or did…it just happens to go that way, and the next thing you know is that you personally had to witness an infighting of the noble houses tearing an empire apart. I thought I did the good things, I gave some of my targets a chance to live but with their own consequences while others…others, well, I gave them the end. Becoming a true assassin in an empire ravaged by disease and death all around was not my choice, it was however an obligation to for what the Spymaster did to Jessamine and putting all the blame on me to ascend the hierarchy and do God knows what. I stopped him, but at a cost."_

"_Emily…I should have shot Havelock in the face when I opened that door, instead I hesitated and because of me he threw himself and her into the sea lost to the ghosts and rocks that haunt the swirling watery landscape. I suffer a gunshot wound because of it, and my shame. By the time you read this letter, Daud I would disappear from the Empire for good and never come back…as a man who had regrets for an equally damaging mistake, you would understand my reasons. If you are ever in Serkanos whatever the outcome of this deteriorating empire may be or my journey of solitude ends, try and use your contacts to find me so we can at least share a drink and toast the fallen. In the meantime I will travel out of the Isles, explore the world I never got the chance to see and enjoy and atone for whatever wrongs I have committed to our country and the empire as a whole."_

"_Take care of yourself-Corvo Attano, previous Protector of Empress Kaldwin and her daughter Emily Kaldwin."_

* * *

1934, Europa Continent

"How much further till we reach the port?" The captain of the large ship turned to face his behind as he propped himself up against the table in the main deck, burly arms folded underneath the sleeves of his uniform a cigar simmering with the afterburn of a light while cold mistrusting blue eyes shot a glare at the sudden appearance of his guest, holding a hand to his heart.

"Not far, but at least learn how to knock outsider…there's doors for a reason." The captain sarcastically shot at the mysterious guest who simply bowed in politeness to his words, a blank expression still on the stranger's face while he spoke softly brushing a few strands of dark hair from his face.

"I can't help it, captain my life as a poor lad led me to steal to live for a while and the first rule of pickpocketing was always to be silent and unseen as a pickpocket. I apologize if my old habits have not died yet."

"Ah of course, of course the old pickpocketing life…I remember back when that would cost you jail time for a decade depending on your total amount stolen." The captain spoke with a dismissive tone as he turned back to the table reading the large map strewn on his table, a finger tracing the distinctive contours and landmarks that filled an enlarged portion of the destined continent surrounded by islands and sea the elderly man placing a small flag on the nearby western coast where a crude artist's drawing of the city laid, if you could call several houses and a wall a very descriptive map before the captain felt a shift in the wood turning to his right with a click of his tongue in irritancy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Reading the map, is a guest not entitled to seeing the map and knowing just where he is heading into?" The man countered calmly, but the captain felt an undertone of a subtle threat before he gave in jabbing his finger on the map at where the flag laid a sour expression on his face. The stranger then turned his attention to the small port city that was in front of him, dull eyes and a hand on his growing beard and mustache scratching the chin while the captain spoke in a dry voice.

"That over there is Randgritz, the capitol of the so-called great independent 'Gallia'."

"Gallia?" The stranger asked curiously as the captain shot him a look to be quiet as he continued to speak.

"Gallia is the one of three superpowers that lie on the continent we're heading to, the other being the Atlantic Federation in the far west while in the east we have the Imperial Alliance sitting snugly with a huge claim of the land but somehow they're more interested in the west rather than the other countries living in the south, must be some grudge they have against their western brethren."

"Now Gallia is a place of commence, a good place for trade and technology of various designs…in fact if it weren't for the two superpowers trying to vie for attention and looking like fools doing it Gallia wouldn't have this problem of being forced to participate in wars." At the mention of war did the captain see a look of worry crossing the face of the stranger whose face twisted a little in sadness as the older man's sarcastic manner softened a bit as he continued to talk, his finger tracing back to the map of Gallia as the younger man stood fixated on the detail.

"War…what happened in the past decade or so?" The younger man spoke curiously as the captain gave a sigh of unrest and pushed himself off the table and moved to the window watching the sea afar.

"What you said, war happened. Not too long ago we had a war in which Gallia had to fight and hold off both the Empire and the Federation in battles across the whole continent, not only that but the kingdom of Fhraid was attacked and their armies…it was a massacre instead of war. So many weapons fired onto neutral countries and kingdoms altogether as the borders shifted through and fro in the favor of the Federation and the Empire, so many years and life wasted only to cultivate into nothing but tension and each of the two superpowers waiting to see what the other would do…a frightful end to an already useless war." The captain spoke bitterly as he strode over to the map, placing a finger on the Empire's territory with a harsh tone.

"This place is filled with power hungry princes and an aging monarch who was flirtatious and quite the skirt-chaser in his life, now he gets to hang around with bickering families of various origins stretching from the west to the kingdoms of the south…a bonus to tax his already addled mind."

"So the monarchy is alive in the Empire, and the Federation? What type of government does it offer if not that of a sovereign?"

"They have none, stranger…they instead have a Head Councilor of some sort, they still have a government like Parliament to oversee the policies governing the states. I can tell from your stance that you are more of a royalist than the revolutionaries I see spewing their greatness in the port cities, in fact I don't know where you even come from stranger. Where's your home at, outsider?" The captain asked curiously as he watched the raven-haired man stare back at the map with hesitation a hand drawing back into his black outer coat, rummaging through the pockets before he flipped out a simple pocket watch eyeing the portrait of a young woman dressed in black as well as a little girl with a blue ribbon and dress standing beside her painted in miniature size by a friend the man knew, the captain standing opposite him saw the flash of emotions ranging from sadness to guilt on the young man as he closed the watch and stuffed it into his pocket, unable to speak to him before the older man replied to his own words waving a hand in the air.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk about it to anyone if it causes you so much grief and uh…sorry."

"My thanks." The outsider replied a bit sharper than he intended before he turned and pushed open the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

* * *

An hour later, Guest room

"So how did it go?" The black-clad stranger turned to the young voice that called out to him from the opposite side of the room, a 22 year old young adult jumping off the small bunk bed and onto the wooden floor letting out a weak groan in protest to the man's weight as the stranger simply looked at him hesitantly. The young man was much more energetic, his face showing off that bright energy with his green eyes brimming with mischief while a stray strand fell across his nose and eye a small beard and thin mustache covered the surrounding of his mouth and under his nostrils, dressed in a simple forest green waistcoat buttoned at the front with black pants and shirt the sleeves revealing his hands and half his arm while he twirled a gun in hand by the trigger guard unnerving the grown man who just glared at his reckless action, snatching the weapon from the man and placing it on the end table near his bed.

"You should learn some sense, don't play around with a gun like that." The man chided the young adult only to hear the man chuckle at him in reply.

"Don't worry, it was unloaded anyway. But seriously Corvo how did the meeting go with Captain 'O Moody?" Corvo gave a massage of his temple as he shed the outer coat and draped it over the only wooden chair in the quarters by the desk sitting just at the outer shielding of the ship staring at a porthole overlooking the sea above it, running a hand through his black hair before he turned back to the black-haired man with a neutral look.

"It was alright."

"Don't lie to me, Attano I know your psyche profile from Daud and you're being troubled by Emily again." The young man retorted, Corvo didn't give a reply or reaction instead opening the pocket-watch and looking upon the picture that Sokolov gave him before he left the Isles for good thanking him once more for his assistance in helping him reconcile with Piero and curing the rat plague that infested Dunwall and the surrounding Isles, the former Lord Protector hung the watch around his neck stuffing the piece into his shirt before eyeing the man.

"I am not troubled, Candide. I am broken and ashamed, unable to fulfil my role as protector for the Empress and her child despite all I did and there is nothing left for me to even protect…Havelock was right about one thing, I was bad at protecting Empresses." He spat bitterly as he went and settled himself on the bed, Candide looking over him with a disappointed glance before he drew out the chair and sat on it facing the assassin with his fingers drumming against each other.

"Havelock was a fool, he thought he could take the throne for himself but all he ever had was a dead girl and hell waiting for him in the afterlife for what he's done. You were a merciful man Corvo, you sent fewer men to their graves than the plague did but punished them for their crimes all the same and let them regret their actions…if anything you are already a better man than most of the nobles in that city." The young man spoke as Corvo shifted in the bed, not bothering to draw up the covers before he kicked off his boots onto the wooden floor as Candide got up from his seat and walked back to his bed grabbing the gun from the end table, Corvo's voice calling out in a soft tone.

"We're close, from the looks of the map we should be in the port capitol Randgritz most likely daybreak the next day." Candide nodded in affirmative, his hand cradling the gun in his hand before he sat back down on the mattress his feet tapping in anticipation as he looked back at Corvo's prone body.

"So what's the country called?"

"Gallia."

* * *

The next day, Randgritz

"We're heading to port." The captain spoke to Corvo and Candide who were standing behind the officer as he directed the men handling the navigation leaving the energetic green eyed man to exit the captain's deck, Candide taking in with awe at the large wall that arched into a semi-circle around as concrete pillars supported the wall that rose from the sea towering towards the bright blue sky amidst the choppy waves before Corvo excused himself and stared up at the wall with some nostalgia.

"It's like the Tower back in Dunwall…excellent fortification." Candide nodded at Corvo as the two men watched the streams of foam and saltwater splash the wooden deck while sailors moved at a hurried pace, the captain could be heard warning the crew in the command deck as the two men retreated back inside.

"Watch it, we have cargo on board and I don't want to lose any profits for any of us today!" Candide moved next to the captain leaving Corvo to linger around the deck as he glanced around at the men scurrying around the command deck noting the sailors checking the conditions of the weather outside to messengers relaying messages back and forth, the captain staying still at the wheel keeping an ear out for any updates.

"So what cargo do you actually trade in?"

"Ah that, we trade in ragnite boy!" The captain declared proudly as he steered hard to the left pointing at a large bronze gate ahead, signaling to his crew to get ready as he professionally steered the cargo boat towards the gate resisting the waves that had gotten rougher as Candide looked confused.

"Ragnite? What does this material do exactly?" The captain looked a bit shocked as he stared at Candide with his mouth opening and closing before he found his voice.

"Your people know nothing of ragnite? It's the source for many things, weaponry and machinery and also for healing…hell ragnite is worth its weight in gold here a result of the industrial revolution that shook the continent upon its discovery!"

"I come from a city where whale oil is used instead."

"Whale oil?! What kind of world were you living in, boy? I can't imagine a use for whale oil!" The captain said stunned as Candide just shrugged in reply, his eyes turning back to the huge bronze gates creaking open to let the boat into the harbor while Corvo walked outside again looking at the large sea gate with fascination as he eyed the outposts on either side, blue uniformed soldiers looking down on them with weapons lowered but at the ready nevertheless as the cargo boat soon entered a dark tunnel the concrete archway blocking all source of light except for the small lights that ran the walkways but it soon opened up to reveal a huge underground dock, various ships ranging in size and several battleships hung around the huge oasis of seawater with lights brightening almost every corner of the main harbor. There were taverns, shops and some houses from where Corvo could see his eyes taking in the magnificent sight of such an intriguing design underground while the captain chuckled at Candide's face a gaping mouth and incoherent words coming from the mouth as he gestured to the busy port with glee.

"Welcome to Randgritz boys, home of Gallia and the Principality of Gallia's gem in the crown!"

"This is incredible! _Une telle _beauté!" Candide said in utter amazement at the port, his eyes gleaming with energy as the boat came to a halt near one of the concrete bays the sailors giving out a cheer as they docked before they lowered the ramp and began to move the cargo, the captain turning to the young man as he shook hands with Candide who returned the gesture with a smile thanking the older man while Corvo continued to look at the view in silent vigil.

"Thank you again for your service to us, here's the payment as promised." He said as he placed the bag of coins in the man's hand, the captain opening the bag to see the coins with a strange look on his face before he replied bluntly placing the bag into the man's palms again.

"Now that ain't a Ducat I can tell. It's useless to me, though…I can't go around carrying worthless money." Candide did a nod at that as he took back the gold and was about to reach into his pockets before the captain stopped him.

"It's all right, boy. I can let you off on a free trip just this once, you did help me with the loading of the cargo after all but uh, your friend…is he going to be okay here?" Candide's polite features disappeared as he turned to Corvo, who leapt off the rail of the upper deck and landed onto the ground floor below shocking some of the sailors as the former assassin strode off the ramp and onto the walkway his face distant as he strolled along the concrete waiting for Candide who just gave a sad smile at the captain's concerned look and shook his head.

"No, there is no place in this earth would he find peace for his misfortune." Leaving the captain to ponder about that statement, the young man left jumping off the rail onto the ground deck as well before exiting the ramp patting his sleeves and joined Corvo who was already moving ahead of him, Candide pushing his way past the crowd and towards the large entrance into the main city ahead keeping up with Corvo's fast pacing while the young man was breathing a bit heavily.

"Corvo, hey wait up man! We have to stick together!" He called after the assassin who stopped and turned to face the young man before he walked up to Candide and pushed him ahead from behind, getting a funny reaction of the young man stumbling a little as he saw the assassin give him a smirk.

"Ass. Hey Corvo, what are you planning to do here anyway I mean we can't just wander around aimlessly like a bunch of homeless people."

"Don't know, but I certainly do not want to get caught in the middle of this boiling pot of trouble for long. We hang around here and try to explore, maybe I can find a new purpose to my life here aside from being the moping Lord Protector." Corvo replied lightly as the two men found themselves in the main square past the harbor's archway, Candide looking at the streets and shophouses in awe seeing kids and adults moving around the marketplace busy with their own lives as Candide reached into his pocket taking out the pouch of gold and frowning as he remembered the captain's words back on the ship before he looked at Corvo who was observing the place with keen eyes.

"Hey Corvo, our currency doesn't work around here and we didn't get paid for the labor work we did on the ship…we need to first get some real money fast or we'll starve."

"Uh-huh."

"So we have to find someone who could be willing to either pay us for work or we find someone to take us in so we can kill two birds with one stone." Candide spoke while Corvo's head faced the marketplace, watching the scenes of people buying and arguing or gossiping about prices before someone caught his eye as he followed the person's movements with some hint of curiosity as he moved towards what he now found upon taking a closer look was a young woman with a red bandana tied around her forehead nervously running past the marketplace to his left, Corvo's instincts kicking in immediately as he elbowed Candide who was still talking prompting him to glare at the assassin before Corvo shot him a look before Candide suddenly stiffened his eyes darting to his left to see the girl with the red bandana running to his left as the two men nodded, taking off after the woman in a fast walk pushing their way through the crowd politely as Corvo noticed the patter of footsteps coming into the busy marketplace, his head turned back to see a small group of men dressed in uniform led by a particular man with red hair and a roguish look on his face as he turned to his five companions.

"Where's that bitch at? How dare she insult me, find her!" He ordered as the five men scattered around the marketplace, Candide about to speak his mind before Corvo silenced him with his finger pulling up the hood of his outer coat gesturing Candide to follow him instantly lowering his head as the assassin and his companion pushed through the crowd both men entering a street leading away from the marketplace and the soldiers before a head of black hair and a bright red cloth sticking out from a nearby alleyway caused them to pause in their steps, Corvo pointing to her as Candide cautiously approached the head of hair that disappeared Corvo following close behind but didn't creep instead walking silently making no noise as a string of words caught their ears.

"…nice going, Claudia this never would have happened if you just stayed indoors. Now I have to deal with some ruffian soldier and his crew while I hide here like a rat, waiting to be found and worse." The female voice muttered as Candide turned the corner seeing the girl knelt down against the wall, her hands covering her knees while she had a frustrated look on her face the man taking some time to let her vent her anger eyeing the plain dress she wore before he cleared his throat.

"Ahem." His voice must have really shocked the girl, because as soon as he cleared his throat she turned her head up and began to scream but Candide clamped a hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming as Corvo came up from the side his hand reaching into his pocket as he drew up a small black handle tossing it in the air while Claudia watched in fascination as the handle began to unfold into a sword's blade, the assassin taking cover by the wall and peeking out while Candide spoke to Claudia with a calm expression and a smile.

"Stay calm, my dear lady and let us help."

"W-who are you two? I-I don't know you, leave me alone!" Claudia struggled as Candide shushed her, his expression still calm while Corvo caught a glimpse of blue before he tapped Candide on the shoulder signaling him as the young man sighed, lifting Claudia onto her feet and ran for it pulling the bandana-clad girl with him.

"I heard something, coming from the alley!"

"After her, don't let her escape until she pays for her insults!"

"Woman, just what did you do to rile those soldiers?" Candide questioned behind him as the trio dived into the main street and moved right into another part of the city, Candide narrowly avoiding a horse that came out of the corner the owner reining it in while he yelled a word of apology before the trio ran and weaved through the neighborhoods, avoiding animals and wagons along with the crowds of people moving around the city staring at them. It didn't take long before the voices of the soldiers had died away losing their prey, the trio then slowed to a halt in a nearby street Candide breathing heavily along with Claudia who was feeling her arm begin to grow numb from the young man's forceful pulling, Corvo however didn't break a sweat as he sheathed his blade ignoring the shocked looks of the nearby crowd who saw the weapon in hand.

"Miss, I need to ask why you were running away from soldiers in a city like this…this situation's outset does not look pretty for you." Corvo calmly said as Claudia let out a gasp of air while glaring at the man.

"No…kidding."

"What is your name?" Corvo dismissed her sarcasm as she looked at him reluctantly and replied, sweeping a hand through her hair as she saw some dust particles float in front of her.

"Claudia. Claudia Mann, I'm from a nearby town outside the city I just came here to explore but I never realized I could have gotten into trouble so quickly…just my rotten luck. Lady Luck always wants to kick me like some wounded puppy."

"Claudia, you're running away from soldiers so tell me: what happened?"

"Man, I need to work on my running…and Corvo's right, what was that?" Candide chimed in, still breathing heavily as his hands clasped his knees as Claudia had a worried expression with a hint of self-blame.

"I was stupid, I didn't watch where I was going and bumped into that ruffian apparently I had bought some groceries and the bump threw my eggs into his face, next thing you know he started threatening me for some nonsensical charges like obstructing a soldier from his duty! The nerve! I just shouted back and next thing I knew I said something mean to him and he exploded…" Claudia sighed out as she rubbed her temple. "Oh now my groceries are gone and I am in trouble with the law, what is next in my life of utter misfortune?"

"Hey now, you are safe now they can't chase you and they'll forget you in no time. I know I had that plenty of times." Candide muttered the last statement as Corvo shook his head, turning back to the girl as he spoke to her again watching her mutter to herself cursing her luck.

"Miss Claudia, me and my friend Candide have just arrived in the city and we are unable to find work or a place to live…I was going to ask if you could be so kind as to give us shelter and somewhere we can rest and recuperate." Corvo spoke diplomatically as Claudia looked up at the two men with a suspicious look on her face as she folded her arms.

"And why should I? You could be thieves or worse for all I care, and I don't even know who you are!" Claudia spoke harshly before Candide spoke up for Corvo who kept his silence, thinking of how to get around this roadblock.

"We're not thieves, and we would have mugged you and left you for the soldiers if we did." Seeing Claudia hesitate, Candide decided to continue persuading her. "Please, we just arrived with hardly any money and we need work and a place to rest. In fact, how about this: if you let us stay with you, we find work and we'll give you a portion of the money for you to use…think of it as rent."

"Hmm, I don't know…"

"Come on, we're two men strong and well-built for the job. At least Corvo is anyway." Candide felt a glare being sent his way as he gave a shrug at the assassin before Claudia looked straight at the young man, a serious look in her eye as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's a guarantee?"

"Cross my heart, and my integrity." Candide replied as Claudia gave a click of her tongue, her hand covering her mouth as she weighed the benefits in her mind before she responded with a nod of her head.

"Fine, you both can stay. My house has a couple of spare beds anyway, but you better be prepared to pay up for staying in my house." Candide looked at Corvo who just gave a nod of his head, the young man extending his hand for Claudia to grab his in a handshake sealing the deal.

"It's a deal."

End

Author's Notes: While I concentrate on IS Valkyrie this came to mind, I will admit this now…I have not played the game yet so this is an experimental chapter of a possible cross. Do tell me what you think of its potential.

Enjoy your day

VI


	2. Hunting and a Huntress, The Outsider

Dishonored: Valkyria

Author's Notes: Well I guess there are enough interested parties so I would like to show this next installment to the story, but do reply back about whether you think this is a good cross for you though…who knows, I might be able to make this work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dishonored and Valkyria Chronicles because if I did I would clog the story full of cross referencing.

Somewhere outside of Randgritz, Claudia Mann's home afternoon

"Here we are, my home." Claudia announced as the two men looked at the house sitting just on the edge of the town, a look of relief was on Candide's face while Corvo kept his neutral frown intact watching as Claudia open the door to her home which was a simple one floor building but had an empty stable, it's walls were red dust bricks and a tiled roof to complete the design. The two men entered along with her, Candide looking impressed by the furnishings for someone so young to even afford while Corvo simply grabbed the closest chair by the kitchen and sat down immediately leaning back into the backrest of the chair falling asleep shortly after as Candide gave Claudia an apologetic look and shook his head when she thought the assassin was sick.

"Don't worry he's been rather restless for a while now, ever since our homeland…kicked us out." Candide lied as Claudia nodded knowing it wasn't a good topic to get into, gesturing him suddenly to follow her as they moved over to one of the wooden doors the young woman opening it to reveal the backyard of the home a few laundry lines with white sheets and other clothing pieces hung dripping water droplets onto the grass with a large white basket hanging by the door, the black-haired woman grabbing it as she walked over to the clothesline humming a tune to herself as she began to use her fingers to feel the fabric of the white sheets, searching the rest of the clotheslines while Candide followed her unsure of what she even wanted as he called out to her.

"Hey, what am I looking for exactly?" Claudia brushed away the sheet to look at the young man standing at the doorway an aimless look on his face, her face had realization as she answered briskly her head turning back behind the clothesline.

"I need a dry blanket, I imagine your friend would appreciate it very much if he was kept warm before nightfall…it is windy this season." Candide nodded as he joined her behind the sheet noticing her struggle slightly before he intervened moving beside her careful not to touch the other pieces of laundry, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention as she spun to face him.

"Uh, I can help you with that."

"O-Oh, okay." Candide smiled as he reached inside and grabbed the blanket, carefully pulling it out while he stood next to her in close proximity making the unlucky woman feel uncomfortable as she shifted from him before the young man broke into a tiny tune of his own but this time he was singing out the lyrics in a melodic voice.

_What do you do with a drunken sailor, what do you do with a drunken sailor_

_What do you do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning?_

_Way-hey, up she rises_

_Way-hey, up she rises_

_Way-hey, up she rises early in the morning._

"What kind of a song is that?" Candide turned back to see Claudia with a curious look at his song though truthfully she was not expecting the man to sing, much less so well as he smiled handing her the dry blanket to put in the laundry basket.

"A sailor's song the men would sing everytime I visit the docks, back in my homeland we are a port city with one of the largest trades in all of the Isles and I would hang around the sailors listening to them sing before I joined in with them one day, since then they would always invite me to sing with them at taverns learning and picking up various songs along the way from other traders or sailors that came to our port. I earned some money that way for myself." Candide proudly stated as he and Claudia then proceeded to grab some of the dry laundry as well, placing it in the basket while she asked her questions genuinely curious about her guest.

"You were a singer?"

"In a tavern, we would do a quartet with three of the most melodious men I knew they taught me everything there was to know about singing in taverns. Soon I was the talk of the town, then my parents died on me and I was alone to be raised by the very sailors who taught me their ways and I soon grew up on a ship and that was that." Candide explained before the two made their way back to the door facing her with a degree of interest, Claudia just looking away from the man with a slightly flustered look of being so near to another human being much less a male as Candide moved away from her to not intrude in her space.

"So what's your story? What do you do here?"

"M-me, nothing special really…I just stay at home and go out sometimes to buy groceries and just hang around at home reading my books, yeah." Claudia spoke with a degree of disappointment as Candide sensed a hint of loneliness before he spoke to her.

"You stay at home all day? Just your books and whatever that keeps you entertained?" He questioned as Claudia fell silent, the young man deciding to drop the subject as it was the first day she ever had guests and from her expressions he could tell she had been living in the house for a very long time alone to even speak on extended periods as he too kept silent, the two returning to the house and into the kitchen where Corvo was still sleeping soundly his face twisted in some measure of panic and agony as Candide walked briskly to shake the man's shoulder waking the assassin as he blinked open and rubbed his sore eyes, the young man stashing the blanket into his hands while pointing at the direction where he saw the rooms on the way outside the former Lord Protector looking at him for a moment before he stood from his seat and patted Candide on the shoulder in thanks, walking unsteadily to the bedroom and closed the door behind him while Claudia looked on with increasing concern.

"He looks very ill."

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest that's all. I'll most likely be going to town for work or look for it, I'll see if I can hunt for some food myself before I actually go to town…know where to look?" He asked Claudia who was at the kitchen taking out some items from the cabinet as she turned and nodded pointing towards the distant mountain from her window, still a bit miffed that she lost her grocery supplies.

"That mountain has a large forest rich in deer as well as bigger animals if you want to hunt, but you need the equipment to do so and the only people who do are the hunters but they live quite a distance." She was replied by Candide smiling gratefully as he grabbed a sack that she tossed towards him, the young man unfolding his blade as he saw her fascinated stare once more on the weapon as he smirked a little.

"I can do it without their equipment, take care of Corvo for me while I'm out." He said as he walked out of the door, leaving Claudia to do her own thing while he looked around making sure he wasn't seen before he dug his right hand out of his pocket stretching out his palm to reveal a strange mark on the underside of his hand grimacing at the sight of the symbol each time he saw it.

"The Mark of the Outsider…huh, a sailor's tale they told me."

The Outsider, a mysterious entity always said to have come from the Void which was his realm where he would plot for the suffering of men, or so the Abbey of the Everyman would tell you in Dunwall if you ask them in their church. The religious conflict in the Isles was always an interesting one, before an empire and even before the kingdoms rose from the towns and settlers who dotted the coast in its discovery it had stretched with rich history. In the beginning, the settlers and townsfolk never heard of the Outsider but were leading religious and superstitious lives wary of the unknown or anything to do with the supernatural was considered a heinous crime as according to the old texts to communicate with the dead or any other entity was evil no matter what, a sensible if a bit overzealous look on things for spiritual people but the reasons were lost over time. One day according to history a strange man was found wandering the Isles carrying bone charms and erecting shrines to an unknown god, the people were frightened by his appearance as he looked like the angel of death…some called him the manifestation of the Outsider, others branded him a witch. He disappeared one day after building a shrine in Dunwall, but some witnesses who tailed the man to his destination heard mutters of his work finished and vanished to ashes. Candide for all his life had never believed in such tales, now he wasn't so sure.

"Okay, focus on visualizing the destination and draw on the mana pool…I can do that." He reassured himself focusing his trained eye at the distant forest that surrounded the mountain immediately locating the treeline as he closed his eyes feeling a surge of mana beginning to appear from his hand as he visualized it in his mind before he felt the wind whisk him away opening his eyes once more to find himself right at a dirt track leading into the forest feeling his mana begin to replenish slowly while he unhooked a canteen of water and drank some of it, the mana pool flooding into his system through the water as he breathed in the air taking in the fresh mountain breeze.

"Damn, that was some exertion of force…I have to watch my mana pool but so far I still have plenty to spare." The young man adjusted his waistcoat, the sack and sword still in hand as he closed his eyes drawing in on the mana pool once more before opening his eyes which had a bright gleam to them as he scanned the surrounding forest, his watchful eyes carefully picking out the plant life from the animals as he saw nothing but squirrels and the occasional rabbit which would have been good if he was hunting for himself…but a deer was what he came for, and he was going to get.

"Let's see, a deer for our dinner…I may just add a rabbit to sweeten the deal." He said as he went into a crouch and moved into the deep forest careful to minimize his sound as he crept among the nearby bushes and thickets, only hiding behind the latter as his eyes did a 180 on his surroundings seeing more rabbits as one appeared beside him. Without delay or shock, he stretched his hand out at the rabbit and focused the mark glowing on the frightened rabbit brightly under the shadow of the bushes as the rabbit stopping right in its tracks turning to face Candide who then gave the order to come to him.

"Come here, little guy…I'll make it fast." He said as the rabbit came to him before he used the sword to bring it down on the brainwashed rabbit, making sure he stabbed the head for a quick kill before he stashed it in the sack eyeing the surrounding green again turning on his Vision.

"This Vision thing is making my head spin. How does Corvo do it?"

With Corvo

He laid awake, unable to think clearly as the small fever set in burning his forehead and all clear reasoning was simply trailing off into static while his body weakened as a whole, as he struggled to calm himself down gripping the bedsheets of his new bed and twisting it.

"Damn it, my body…" Corvo muttered as he gritted his teeth, feeling the numb sensation spreading throughout his body while flashes of Kingsparrow Island flooded his vision and consciousness.

"_You're a good man, Corvo though I do not entirely agree with some of your methods. I heard what happened to Lady Boyle and the Pendelton brothers…you did not grant them mercy but I guess you did what had to be done, I can't argue with the results. But when all this is over, what will happen then Corvo? How will you live with the consequences of your actions?"_

"_We were foolish men Corvo, we thought we could change the empire with a new order but it failed! Strike me down then, we made a huge error in underestimating you and ourselves."_

"_I hope Martin burns, and so will you Corvo for the death of my brothers…I loved them, no matter what they thought of me or the suffering they put me through in my life but then you came along and killed them. Go to the Void with that snake, and I hope you stay there for the eternity!"_

"_I won't be killed by the likes of a horrible Protector like you, Corvo! I won't! You spared your enemies, when they deserved to die that was weak of you but I know what those men truly needed was a mass grave for them to fill their bodies in...I tried to tell you Corvo that killing them is the way, but you threw my plans out of the window! At least now, see your beloved Emily to the grave!"_

"I didn't kill her, I was too late to save her…" He muttered feverishly as he reached for the canteen of water that laid on the desk, his hand swiping air as he felt his hand lose control and flop down the burning beginning to cease much to Corvo's own confusion as he felt the bout of fever suddenly disappearing, the assassin throwing the blanket away from him as he unbuttoned his shirt tearing off another layer.

"Emily, I am very sorry." He repeated as he brought out the watch and opened it again to see a portrait of Emily and Jessamine, his hand gripping the trinket like a precious treasure. "I am so sorry I couldn't save you."

"**Corvo, when are you going to let this go?" **A familiar dark voice sounded in his room as the assassin went on high alert, his eyes shifting around the space at the door before he felt the discomforting pull of the Void dragging him into darkness the assassin waking up a second later to find himself in the realm of broken buildings and pieces of rubble and fire frozen in the stream of time, his dark eyes catching sight of the figure floating in mid-air above him with a youthful face but a gaze that held ageless wisdom while wearing the same brown and black outfit he wore back in Dunwall.

"Outsider." Corvo spoke bitterly as the omnipotent being simply smiled grimly at him.

"**Corvo Attano, slayer of the Empress and Emily Kaldwin…a rightful title considering your current status."**

"I am finished with you, Outsider…I have suffered enough and lost too much with this power you've given to me. I want it gone, Outsider. I want your mark gone! I don't need it anymore!" Corvo seethed at the Outsider as he brought his right hand out letting the man see the back of his palm where the symbol glowed brightly in both men's presence, the young man not replying to his request and shook his head in refusal to his demand.

"**But you do need it, Corvo. Even if I wanted to take it back, you're such an interesting man with more work to be done even as you escape the fact that you couldn't save the next Empress…I have seen many more things which you could do here with my power than you could ever do in Dunwall. This place is a continent of mysticism and intrigue that even I do not know of, and there are…interesting individuals like you and Candide who are open to the suggestion of having the mark being implanted in their bodies, none of their intentions good I suppose but you should consider yourself being the one man occupying my interest so far." **The Outsider spoke with a monotone yet condescending tone, angering the former Lord Protector even more as he shifted his hand realizing he had not brought his sword along with him before the mystical being called out at him, his eyes not revealing any emotion in itself.

"**Corvo don't think because you are out of the Isles that you can escape the power I hold, you have the mark which represents me…a conduit if you will for my power and my personal correspondence with you. And besides, I need you in this continent more than ever."**

"And what makes you think that I will even follow what you ask of me? I am retired, I have no purpose and your aims and mine no longer align." Corvo replied with equal doubt, the Outsider merely staring hard and calmly at him without any sense of hostility.

"**I don't expect people to bow down and pray to me for giving off my signs of power, Corvo you know that well enough that I only give it to those who I find worthy and are meant for great things. I am merely giving you an opportunity to save an entire kingdom, their families and the men and women who will participate in an upcoming war with an empire…and you will lend them help from the shadows. Just as I have given Candide the mark due to his strange but refreshing morality to help others, you shall do it again. The stakes are simply higher than before."**

"And if I refuse?"

"**Then I shall leave you and you will never hear from me again, you however must keep the mark of power as a person who is branded by me shall not ever release themselves of this power, even to others such a thing will never be granted."** The Outsider pushed further, Corvo falling silent as his eyes of doubt began to re-examine itself the assassin turning his back to the Outsider as he eyed the distant floating world of debris and buildings, the silence of the realm giving an eerie chill to Corvo's spine.

"**If it helps to influence your decision or at least convince you to take this task, a girl similar to Emily's circumstance is becoming an instrumental tool in the upcoming war that would take place…except that this girl is being made into a tool, an expendable yet powerful tool who would bring cities and armies to their knees but she will not know it. She would be deceived, tricked by a devious man who has lost his closest kin and seeks vengeance…like Havelock he will use her to ascend to a throne where only his line is allowed to reign." **Seeing Corvo turn quickly to eye the Outsider with a look of surprise and shock at the new revelation, the omnipotent being smiling inwardly knowing that he had Attano's attention.

"And how do you know of this?"

"**I am the Void itself, this world is the power of shadow and its whispers are tendrils that spread across every corner of the sea and all whispers of treason and interesting circumstances never escape my ears. You can trust my motives in this particular mission to be purely allied with yours, considering what you've lost and what this girl would lose if she is to be allowed to roam freely under that man's command."** The Outsider stated firmly as Corvo looked down, his mind taxed by what the man has told him…another person has lost their parents and is in danger of false kindness? The former assassin felt his soul resonate with the girl, if what the Outsider said was true then a person was about to be used in a war that was not hers and ambitions solely to a person that wasn't a savior. But could he still handle it, taking up the sword and his morals to fight against this new menace? What about Emily, if she could not be saved…who could he save?

"I…I am not sure if I can pick up the blade again. Emily died because of me despite all I ever did, how different would this be than grasping at straws in the wind?" The Outsider said nothing, his arms still folded across his chest as he looked straight at Corvo with his neutral face.

"**Would it comfort you to continue wallowing in that despair you have dug for yourself? I have given you a second chance, a person who can be saved is now yours to save…it is up to your will and your actions that will convince her. So go, go to the Empire in the east and seek out the girl with a hint to even the odds in your favor…it starts with Maximillian."** The Outsider spoke before Corvo looked up at the man with a glance that had determination hiding behind his bleak eyes.

"I'll…do it. Never again will I let something like this happen, I will not let this girl die!" Corvo accepted as he felt the swirl of the Void pull him away from the Outsider and back into his world, the man opening his eyes to see only the room in Claudia's home the assassin wiping the sweat that formed on his brow before he laid back on the pillow his eyes tracing the side to find a rucksack placed near the end table, Corvo grabbing the sack cautiously as he opened the top. Inside it resting on the top was a skull-like mask of metal and a spyglass attachment on the left eye, Corvo's shock became recognition as he reached in and grabbed the familiar mask tracing its touch.

"So, we meet once again…" He said to the mask, the gleam of the cold metal beginning to cool his hands.

Back with Candide, mid-afternoon

"Bloody hell, been hours and I only caught two rabbits. Just how hard is it to find a deer, how hard? They live in mountains and forests right, I didn't even get a proper education to tell." The man muttered in complaint as he turned off his Vision and plumped himself on the ground, feeling the drain of his mana kicking in before he grabbed the bottle of water and drank from it emptying half of it into his throat. Finishing his drink, Candide placed the container next to him the sack tied to his back to secure it as he looked at his surroundings with a groan, the dirt track had a forest that went on for miles and miles without an end and the trees were even looking the same which made him feel worse if he got lost here.

"Well that sucks, I was hoping for some good deer instead of rabbits all day." Candide sighed as he looked up the mountain still a distance away from the forest enjoying the sight of seeing the mountain as compensation. Giving up his hunt, the young man stood up ready to return before his ears caught wind of a growl sending Candide on an immediate high alert as he drew two whale oil pistols from his hip holsters aiming it to his left, sending a glare to intimidate his mysterious aggressor showing off his strength as he noticed the nearby shrubs beginning to shiver and shake making the young man nervous.

"Come out and fight me head on." He challenged as the shrubs exploded in leaves and dirt, a wolf leaping out of the camouflage with its teeth bared before Candide put his hand out in defense allowing the wolf to bite on his arm while he brought his second pistol to the wolf's head and fired, brain and blood spattering onto his face as the predator fell to the side the man withdrawing his arm from its bare fangs wincing at the bite.

"Wolves and their fangs, bastards…"

"Argh!" A female voice shouted from the forest, Candide put on alert as he sheathed his right pistol and brought up his sword moving in the direction of the voice while hearing the howls of a wolf pack closing in on the voice, Candide ducking when he heard a loud gunshot ring out in the air scrambling to his feet as shrubs and branches fell to his hand cutting away at the wooden obstacles in his way as the yells got louder before he made his way into a clearing, a gunshot wizzed by his head as he ducked aside only to see a wolf jumping for his throat.

"Damn!" Candide brought his right palm up and focused on the stream of time, once again he felt the pull of the Void touching his shoulder as he opened his eyes to see the wolf slow in its tracks as Candide quickly put his sword and jammed it in its mouth, pulling it out as he moved past his eyes catching sight of a young woman lying on her back in the clearing with short jet black hair letting a fringe cover one of her eyes while an ahoge of jet black hair flittered in front of her dressed in brown pants and a white shirt with a brown vest grasping a hunting rifle outfitted with a scope suggesting the look of a hunter, and from her calm expression she carried was a really experienced hunter even in the face of what Candide saw were four wolves surrounding her. Wasting no time as he felt the pull of the void slowly trickling to a halt, he used his sword to stab three of the wolves before he fired a shot at the final predator just in time to see time resuming to normal speed and the wolves falling over dead, leaving the final wolf to fall short of its intended target and instead let out a whine before it fell in front of the huntress dead.

"Well, looks like you guys got served by a guy with a pistol and sword…you should be feeling embarrassed you beasts, could have won this fight." Candide felt his breath become thinner as a feeling of fainting took over him, the man ignoring the huntress completely as he fell to his knees dropping his pistol and stabbing his sword into the ground while the woman scrambled to her feet unsure of what had happened while she gripped the rifle tightly around her chest, immediately inserting a bullet into the chamber and aimed it right at the strange fighter who was busy recovering the dark haired man taking a deep breath before he turned behind.

"Oh, oh…really do we have to play 20 questions now? I am tired from using my damn, ugh I don't feel so good now." Candide's words trailed off as he clutched his stomach, a hand slapping dust into the clearing as he gave a coughing fit heaving a lump of blood and bile feeling his body drain of energy and the color of his skin began to pale lightly, the man shivering in the warm wind as he looked up to see the stunned look on the huntress' face before he just closed his eyes at the rifle barrel his hands shakily bringing it to his forehead as he sent a glare up at her.

"Look, you want to…ha, kill me? *cough* I just saved your life, I could've left you to *cough* die…so if you're going to do it *cough*, do it." He stated before his dwindling energy took its toll, Candide falling face flat on the ground as his hand slipped from the barrel to the floor. The last thing he saw was the woman dropping her rifle and kneeling beside his upper body, before his vision finally blurred and went dark.

Evening, Unknown location

Candide began to stir from his sleep, his eyes slightly sore from the light sleep he had as he tried to sit up straight only to feel his strength leave him again forcing him into the bed covers while he groaned in irritation letting out a breath of frustration before he froze, his eyes trailing to the white sheet covering his body as well as feeling a cold fabric being laid on his forehead cooling him significantly as his head began to ache.

"Hey wait, I'm not dead and I'm in bed…so what the hell's going on? Last thing I remembered was saving a woman and passing out…" He muttered to himself, blinking rapidly to clear his sore eyes.

"Awake."

"Huahh! What the hell woman!" The man suddenly felt life shoot into his system, his hand immediately tried to throw the covers off but only flopped back down before it could even perform the action as he turned to the beside to see the same huntress on a chair looking stone-faced at him, a neutral frown on her lips while holding a wet towel with the basin just on the end table.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked with a neutral tone as Candide felt a sting in his forehead, getting over his initial shock as he looked down at his body trying to get it to respond but to no avail.

"Wolf bite, fever."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little too hot…"

"No choice, have to stay here." The ex-sailor just blinked unable to process the last statement before he widened his eyes, attempting to move his body which still had numbness in his system while he saw the black-haired woman with the ahoge give an upset sigh at something before she got up and went to the kitchen opening the cabinet to get a glass of water for the man, leaving Candide to look up at the ceiling wondering just how was he going to explain to Claudia that he would be staying over before the huntress returned, the woman sitting in the chair with a glass of water in hand as she placed it on the table and changed the towel on his forehead placing the used towel into the water basin, Candide just felt his forehead ache again before a soft hand shifted his head to face her the huntress not responding to his surprise as she put the glass of water in front of her.

"Water, drink."

"Okay…?" Candide was ignored as a hand grabbed his chin, lowering it down to open his mouth before she poured the drink down his throat looking away as she did so only letting Candide see the fringe that covered her left eye, the man just swallowing the water as he tapped her hand to indicate he was done as the woman turned back taking away her hands before Candide let out a chuckle at the situation catching the huntress' attention to him as she tilted her head questionably as he turned to her, his grin showing.

"Wow, that is going to be a story for Corvo when I get back home…a woman taking care of me so tenderly we could be mistaken for a couple right this moment." He joked, the sentence however made the woman turn her head away and focused on taking the towel and dipped it in the warm water squeezing it dry leaving the room silent as Candide felt the isolation setting in as he took in a deep breath.

_I thought I heard the old man say,_

_Leave her Johnny, leave her_

_Tomorrow ye will get ya pay,_

_And it's time for us to leave her!_

_Leave her Johnny, leave her…oh leave her Johnny leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

_And it's time for us to leave her!_

"What kind of song is that?" Candide smiled as he answered the huntress with a nostalgic face.

"It's a sailor's song, from the days when my city was a simple port and those days of old were ripe with mysticism and superstition."

"I see."

"So do you have a personal interest in songs?" Candide asked politely as he felt the headache begin to subside slowly, his mind clearing up a little as the woman kept silent once again severing a chance for conversation before Candide shifted his head to the window observing the outside world lit by the evening sun, his eyes squinted but he could see a realm of forest trees that stretched out like a horizon.

"Just outside the forest, my home."

"I see, so where are your parents?" He questioned, the woman falling silent once more as she turned her head away and took away the towel from his forehead placing a hand on the wet skin before she replied, her eyes still stoic with no leaked emotion.

"Dead, war took them."

"Damn, I really feel guilty now…" Candide remarked sadly as he gave an apologetic look to the woman who simply gave no reply, her attitude was chipping Candide in the shoulder but he held his tongue…he didn't know anything about the woman yet and to be judgmental about small things like attitude, his mother and father did teach him when they were still alive that he should adopt good morals and it was by this moral wheel and the personal determination to do small yet good things in life that according to his mother, would take him to strange places. If only she were alive to join him on this journey, Candide felt a bitter memory in his mind surfacing but he pushed it away…now wasn't the time to break into tears when it all happened in the past, he had to hold up this parents' teachings and live a life that was fulfilling.

"Your fever is fading, you should still stay." The huntress diagnosed as Candide heard the chair creak once more, his head turning to the woman as he watched her grab the towels and basin moving over to the kitchen counter before he raised his voice getting her attention.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Marina." She replied crisply before Candide gave a chuckle, seeing the woman turn her black eyes to look at him with a degree of strangeness made him calm down not wanting to offend the woman as he spoke again, waving his hand weakly from the sheets to diffuse whatever possible thoughts she had on his laughter.

"It's nothing, I just…I just wanted to say that is a very good name, suitable really like that of a flower. Subtle and has a decent sound at the end."

"I'm not a flower."

"I know." He said with a grin while Marina rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, closing it behind her as she went to her new room situated at the far side of the house just to get away from the new companion she received from her weekend hunting, deciding to get some rest for the day as she had fed the man before he awoke from his fever…even so she just wanted him to get better and leave quickly all the same. Marina entered the spare room, the space having just an end table with a candle while a simple bed with fresh sheets was laid out for her as the huntress left her door open in case he needed help as she sat on the bed, replaying the man's words as he stared up at her with the barrel in his grip.

"Mysterious…" Marina addressed to herself before she shrugged off her thoughts and laid on the bed, she would question the strange man in the morning when he awoke next.

Empire, Maximillian Estate

She dreamt and dreamt, it was always the same when she saw it. She was standing in a dark cold unforgiving void, the buildings curled and bent with various machines of war and fortresses with crumbled walls broken off from their mighty stands and sent scattering all around the void making a crooked path, and she always felt as though the place was about to press down on her crushing her underneath all that stone but yet she felt safe even with the strange archways of buildings and windows, shattered pieces of glass floated around her frozen in their tracks glinting and gleaming before a voice would speak to her from the depths, each time different from the last and as she stood there unnerved the voice called out again out of the wide empty world.

"**It seems that you are convicted to join your lord in his personal quest for glory and recognition, a very expected and boorish choice to make considering how many ways you could refuse a prince with your very power…"**

"Who are you? Why are you constantly hounding me?" She yelled up at the sky, the voice simply answered with a very calm tone the call of an animal ringing through the world as it did so.

"**You are a woman of great power, a gift from your ancestors who were once from a place far away but came to lay waste to the great powers of the days of old…another boorish tale of simplistic and animalistic violence it became predictable. For now I observe you for your interesting heritage, the only factor that holds my interest."** The voice boringly sighed as the woman felt her spine shiver again at the way this entity spoke so easily of her ancestry, the woman clenching her teeth in anger and pride.

"Do not underestimate my gifts and their power."

"**True, but I do see that you could be so much more if not for your childhood influences would you have become a better person despite all those experiments and torture…"**

"How did you know that?"

"**I know many things, my dear as shadow is my representative and I…its invoker. You seek to please your lord, but let me advice you differently: beware the kindness of others, for sometimes they seek to use and later destroy rather than save."** The voice warned as the woman looked utterly confused, her mind demanding to have answers as she felt the familiar pull as the world shrank around the corners of her eyes.

"Wait, who are you?!"

"**Does it matter?" **The voice questioned as she felt her dream collapse into nothingness.

End

Author's Notes: Okay guys this is the second chapter, once again tell me what you think of it and I will see you soon!

In this world:

The year is near the end of the year 1934 with the outbreak of war going to be in early 1935, I would place it here so that the two protagonists face trouble.

Corvo is 39 as according to the game's history, OC is in his early 20's.

OC will have different abilities than Corvo's but this will take time to compile but several powers will be the same like Bend Time demonstrated by him and Blink.

I brought the characters to Gallia in 1934 because in 1935 when the war breaks out, you wouldn't be able to even move around or enter a country so easily so I moved it to before so they don't get put in the chaos too early nor too late.


	3. The White Protector, Guilt

Dishonored: Valkyria

Author's Notes: Here is the third chapter for Dishonored Valkyria…so to you guys who thought why would you want to make such a story, do look at the author's notes below and also I will be updating the IS: Valkyrie soon to those who are reading the other story, I just need time and because my studies are coming.

Disclaimer: Ahem…I do not own Dishonored or the Valkyria series and if I did-hmm, what if I did?

…

…

*shudder* Ew, nope not thinking about it!

* * *

With Corvo the next morning

"He's missing?" Corvo said as Claudia nodded, her hands tightened on her bandana as she nodded in her chair head bowed in a bit of self-blame. After he had left Corvo into her hands, she had checked up on the assassin only to find him asleep with a rucksack laying at the side of the bed next to the end table obviously tired from whatever was going on before he came here, Claudia eventually left the food for him in case he woke up from his sleep and decided to check on him in an hour. Meanwhile she had waited for Candide who was determined to even go out into the woods with just that sword and sack, she was certain that he would give up and come home but the afternoon turned to evening and evening to night…she checked up on Corvo often and soon slept, waking up the next morning to find that Candide had not come back from the forest. Worried, she had to wake up the assassin who was now in the kitchen sitting at the table with a look of concern on his face.

"Couldn't you go out? Get a few villagers to look for him?"

"No, the thing about the villagers is that they don't trust many strangers and also the fact that you two look like Darscens makes things difficult." The mention of Darscen got Corvo's attention as he saw a flash of anger and sadness mixed into her eyes and expression as her lips curled into a deep frown before she looked back up at the assassin, a look of doubt on her face.

"What do you mean, Darscen…I don't know what you're talking about but does it happen to coincide with the war that happened here years ago?" Corvo inquired as Claudia shook her head at the misunderstanding while she replied.

"No, that was the first Europa conflict which did not involve the Darscens. I think it's better if I clarified both of these terms for you so you can better understand the circumstances in this country." Corvo gave a nod of acknowledgement as she continued.

"We were the victims of the struggles between two major powers years ago, the First Europa War…who shelled and bombarded their way through bulldozing many of our towns with their war, they ignored our ambassadors' cries for restraint and not to cross any neutral country's soil in their pointless conflict. However that request was ignored and soon fighting spread all over the neutral countries, in fact to the south of the Empire were many neutral countries that eventually sided with the Federation out of desperation while some fell to the Empire's feet, finding nothing but more conflict and borders expanded and retreated…Gallia had the worst of the conflict and it took years to rebuild and train up our troops for a war if it ever came."

"Darscens are…were the people who carved their empire in a sea of blood stopped only by the Valkyrians who unified the nations after revealing that the Darscens wanted nothing more than power and an everlasting empire, instead they were subjugated and lived as hated beings to this day. Even now, Gallia is a place filled with anti-Darscen hate and to even look like them…well you get the idea now." Claudia explained cautiously, Corvo simply sighing as he dug into his coat pulling out the mask that he wore as he stood up placing it on the mask as he spoke to Claudia.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I don't hate the Darscens, Corvo…but I wished that they wouldn't have to suffer for a past transgression like this, you understand that don't you?" Claudia spoke as Corvo looked at her through the glass eyes of his mask before he replied.

"Yes, I understand. I'll check out the forest and then the hunter's home later, I'll see you in the afternoon." He strode to the door and opened it, bringing in the light for a moment before he shut it softly with a click.

The next morning, Marina's Home

"Ugh, I really slept that long…" Candide flittered his eyes open squinting still from the harsh sunlight that crept into his room, knocking him out of sleep as he brought a hand to rest on his eyes avoiding the glaring ball of light.

"Seriously could the sun be any brighter than Dunwall's? The damn light is getting into my eyes and-hey, my fever is beginning to improve…I can move my hands now."

"Good, you're awake." Candide's moment of joy seeing his hand flex and wiggle its fingers paused as he heard the click of the door, his eyes catching sight of Marina standing in the doorway with her hands folded as she flattened the bed hair from the sides of her head walking towards the man who just raised a hand in salute.

"Good morning Marina, how are you today?"

"…Your fever seems to have died, but it serves to have you leave quickly in the afternoon."

"Oh wow, thanks for caring about me that you didn't say 'Good Morning'." Candide muttered as Marina looked to him with a neutral look on her face.

"You can leave now if you are able to talk this much."

"Woah, woah I ain't leaving so soon yet…I still have questions on this continent." Candide spoke up as Marina turned back to face him with a look of confusion before he sighed and settled his right hand onto the bedsheet, looking towards her as Marina was glancing hard at his face before her eyes narrowed.

"You look like a Darscen…or you feel like one, I can't tell where you are from but since you are not from this continent then…hmph." Candide was now the one to be confused, his mind still addled by the slight fever as he now questioned her thoroughly the woman still had a hand on her mouth in thought muffling her voice.

"Wait, what the hell is a Darscen? And why do you look at me like I'm some sort of plague?"

"Darscens…one of the first major people to settle and grow in this continent, they were here at the time of the Valkyur Wars or so the legends went and they fought the Valkyrians who were supposedly saviors to unite the whole of this continent Europa into an empire but the latter disappeared as quickly as they came. Do you not know the legends?" The huntress looked hard at Candide who just shrugged as Marina groaned, her forehead throbbing slightly at the lack of knowledge of the man as she sat down wishing she did not even have to explain it all to him due it being troublesome to talk for so long, but that thought soon vanished when Candide called to her again.

"Hey, I am not a person who likes history or long talks of the past either…I just want the short version." He said blankly as Marina spoke to him bluntly.

"Darscens are the enemy of the Valkyrians in which the latter defeated the former to unite the continent in peace. Some of their descendants live in places around the neutral territories and even in Gallia and the Federation including the Empire, though the hate for them is a continuous cycle that has continued for generations since."

"But do you believe that?" Marina paused as she heard Candide's words, her eyes falling on the man who had a worried look on his face as she shook her head snorting as she did so.

"Hmph, like I believe in fairy tales."

"Aren't you feeling chatty today? Yesterday you were all like one lining it and now you want to talk to me for an extended period of time." Candide said with a smug look on his face before Marina shot a glare at him to not push his luck, the man conceding as he raised his one hand to initiate his surrender the woman gesturing to the kitchen behind her.

"I need to cook, at least don't interrupt me and keep it quiet…it's the morning." Marina spoke as she made her way to the kitchen opposite the bed, taking her time to grab whatever she thought was necessary for breakfast while Candide was left lying on the bed, his eyes rolling to the side.

"Don't interrupt me she says…pah, just an anti-social who just needs to lighten up." Candide spoke to himself, his thoughts soon occupied with home as he looked out at the window where he assumed the sea was gripping the bedsheet a little tightly with his hand but not out of anger as he recalled a particular memory he had of the day he left his home in the Isles.

* * *

_Before Corvo's departure_

"_Daud, I assume you came here for a drink or something?" Candide called out as he poured a drink out and slid it over to a customer who was thanking him profusely before the stool in front of him was pulled out allowing a man with neat cut hair and a scar across his face sit in front of him, dressed in a brown buttoned shirt and dirt brown pants his eyes having small circles and two layered bags under the pupils as Candide slid him a mug of beer instead of the alcohol he was serving, the man grabbing it with his thanks as he downed it in a gulp._

"_Not quite. The Empress' daughter is dead." _

"_I heard, some refugees or more like former nobles were passing along with their wagon of belongings and mercenary Watch members who lent a hand to evacuate the nobles came by here. Bought most of the place out and started making plans to move to the other cities or the countryside where they can live in peace, others were thinking of heading to the surrounding islands or small countries now…it's a mess." Candide commented as he grabbed a drink and slid it to another customer, his green eyes falling on the former assassin who was staring at his mug again as he frowned at the gesture before Daud faced him with a sad expression._

"_Corvo Attano is leaving Dunwall and the Isles." Candide stopped cleaning the mug as he looked up at the assassin for a brief moment before he placed the glass down with a light smack on the counter, giving Daud an apologetic look._

"_Give me a moment, I will be out." He said as he retreated into the door behind him, entering it to see a young woman with raven black hair stopping at her shoulders dressed in a long skirt and blouse moving some of the crates of wine towards the small cellar in the corner, Candide moving past the furniture of the empty kitchen to tap her on the shoulder._

"_Lisa, cover for me…I have a guest to entertain." _

"_Really Candide you always have a guest to entertain, at this rate I'll hardly get anything done." Lisa complained as her blue eyes rolled while Candide pleaded with the woman further, stepping in front of her and taking the crate from her hands to his while he stared at her._

"_Please, it concerns me personally and I will help you with the remaining crates of wine I promise but I need to speak with my friend Daud for a moment…if you can take over for me at the bar."_

"_Hey where's the barkeep?! I want another round!" The call from the opposite side of the bar alerted the two workers as Lisa sighed, her face relaxed as she nodded in understanding waving him away as he smiled and thanked her immediately going to the cellar to place the stash of wine in the gaps before he exited the bar/kitchen, moving towards the stairs past the near quiet bar with only a couple of people present in the morning as he felt Daud move to his side._

"_You said that Corvo was leaving the Isles?" Daud nodded reaching into his pocket to bring out a sealed letter with only the insignia of the royal crest, letting Candide take the letter and read it to himself as his face began to darken with every word before he finished handing him back the letter as he and the former assassin reached the end of the hallway opening the only door to reveal a simple inn room, Candide sitting on the bed while Daud moved to the table and drew up a chair to sit leaving silence as the door was closed._

"_So Emily's dead and the conspiracy became nothing more than shambled wrecks, corruption seeping into them while Corvo is left to clean up the mess? Damn…and I thought that was bad."_

"_With her the empire finally dies, no legitimate heir and nothing to stop the nobles and military officers who would follow Havelock's example from tearing the city and soon its territories apart…I will be leaving myself, get away from Serkanos and start somewhere else where I can no longer be recognized and attempt to redeem myself."_

"_If that's the case, then I can come along with you. The tavern already has more than enough workers and I sincerely hope to leave myself, it will just be like old times Daud…you and me." Daud chuckled as he shook his head at the man's declaration, his smirk threatening to break his serious frown._

"_If I remember correctly the only old times we had together was when I was doing all the killing and you were the person I could turn to for transport and access to places I never could."_

"_Yea, but this time I have trained a bit in swordsmanship and my already developed marksmanship with the pistols…heck I even armed myself and bought some of my equipment, I can help you!" Candide countered as Daud still shook his head in refusal to the man's kind offer, holding up his palm to silence the easily excited man._

"_No, I don't think I am the one you should consider lending your pistols to this time Candide. Although I do appreciate the sentiment it is wasted on me rather than another man I wish for you to protect." Candide's confusion gave way to realization as he stared at Daud with a stunned face, his mouth gaping open and closing as he tried to find his words._

"_You want me to help Corvo Attano?"_

"_My connections told me he will be leaving on a boat in three days' time and he isn't one to delay his departure any sooner, Dunwall is only a day away so you can catch up to him and my friends will sneak you onto the ship with a letter from me to Corvo when he catches you should you approach him directly." Daud explained his plan as Candide now looked doubtful, the man he was asked to even protect was Corvo Attano…a person of legend who was a skilled fighter and able to handle himself._

"_He doesn't seem that vulnerable."_

"_He is human like us, he never tells anyone but privately he is distraught and his letter smells of it as well as guilt too. I want you to ensure his safety, and make sure you protect him even if he doesn't ask for it…this is my final instruction to you as the leader of the Whalers, after that I'll retire from the Isles and live a life worth living. This isn't the life for you, an assassin of the dark you're too softhearted for it but yet I think your talents lie elsewhere than cleaning mugs for drunks." Daud advised the doubtful ex-sailor before he sighed, Daud putting a hand on Candide's shoulder while the man looked up at him with a sad expression not wanting to see him leave._

"_I'm sorry, Candide…it seems that this isn't what was meant for you. Goodbye forever, dear friend." He said before he used Blink and disappeared into ash, leaving Candide alone to decide his own path._

* * *

Present Day

"Well shit, Daud…what the hell did you get me into when you said that this was a good idea?" He muttered again to himself as the scent of food wafted to his nostrils, the man breathed it in with small anticipation as his stomach whole-heartingly agreed with a growl Candide feeling embarrassed that he had to deal with his hunger before the creak of wood alerted his eyes to turn upon Marina moving towards him with a plate of food, chewing on a piece from her own plate as she laid it on the end table for him to see.

"Nice, jacket potato and some good old fashioned rabbit leg…was the second one from my hunt?"

"I am a huntress, I live here to survive and eat from nature other than just buying food from the local stores back in town…but it isn't my job but more of a necessity to eat." Marina stated coolly as she noticed him grabbing the fork and stabbing it in the potato, using the knife to cut the piece in two before he put it in his mouth chewing on the freshly cooked smoking potato.

"Now that's good, never had that back in Coldridge Prison." He said with a satisfied sigh, placing the fork and knife down while Marina's ears perked at the last word.

"Prison?"

"Yeah, I was suspected of a conspiracy and taken into Coldridge Prison the only maximum security jail in my home town and due to certain…choice connections, I was placed inside of a cell and left to rot. I however had the reputation of being quite a singer and I would sing for the nearby cellmates, eventually they would soon find three more men and I trained a fourth in his development of his voice. After a while my sentence was dropped due to false charges, I was in there for a month and it were the longest days of my life." He said with a hint of happiness but it was soon replaced by an upset look as he fell silent, unwilling to repeat the events that soon followed after the outbreak of the plague making Marina feel a slight of pity for the young man as she kept silent, her only other skill than hunting.

"…"

"…"

Silence was the only presence that followed for a while as they both finished their meal, the awkwardness of the topic had affected them both before Candide spoke to her.

"Thank you." He said as he heard Marina shift, her eye looking at him in surprise before it reverted to its neutral look.

"You're welcome. You can stay a little longer, if you would like to regain your strength."

"Hmm, I wish but I suspect that my charge would come looking for me soon…he's a troubled man who lost too much, I wouldn't count on him being too calm about me being missing." He said as he felt the light feeling beginning to subside, the food restoring most of his strength as he shifted the covers aside seeing that he was dressed in a white undershirt and his pair of boxers that covered his modesty with relief as he patted his thighs.

"Well, nice to know I'm still adequately dressed for the occasion." He joked to himself as he sat on the bed, feeling a bit of his energy being sapped as he looked around to see his coat, shirt and pants lying neatly folded on the bed as he had a happy sigh and, in a dumb moment, took off his shirt exposing the flat stomach to the world. Hearing the light groan of the floor he immediately remembered who else was in the space as he turned to see Marina with a shade of red on her face walk away to the door leading straight to her room, closing it behind her as she retreated to her room desperately ridding the image of seeing a half-naked man in her house. Candide in the meantime, realizing what he just did began to blush himself as he removed the thought and continued to put on his clothes giving himself a mental lecture on changing clothes in front of women, wearing his pants and put on his shirt before he felt a prickling sensation in his body the hairs on his skin suddenly standing up as he looked down at his palm seeing the symbol glow for a moment before Candide felt the wind shift giving way to the Void as he heard a shuffle of feet and the door bursting open behind him as he calmly addressed the shadow of a man towering over him.

"Sorry I made you worry, Corvo."

"I heard you didn't come back from hunting, so I came to look for you." Corvo stated plainly as Candide gave a smile, turning to grab his jacket in his hands as he faced the assassin with his smile intact.

"Well you found me, how did you do it?"

"The mark resonates near other users." Corvo said with a light frown but neither tension nor anger was held in his eyes as he turned to address the woman who had burst through the door with a bow, stunning her at his sudden appearance in the house.

"Good morning, I hoped I did not disturb…but I was here to find this man." He said politely as Candide gave a roll of his eyes and turned to Marina with a reassuring smile at the huntress before he looked up at Corvo who relaxed his posture.

"Sorry about that Marina, he's always made surprising entrances."

"I can see that." Marina fought the urge to just walk away from this newcomer, unlike Candide who had absolutely no aura of hostility and strange warmth of love that made her ticklish (not that she would admit that) the other man had a ripe aura that smelt of death and mercy, the latter was not even close to the real thing. Such a mixed aura that promised such a fire made her shiver in the presence of this hunter, Corvo sensing her nervousness turned quickly to the younger man.

"It seems that she's afraid, I shall wait outside." He said as he moved past the woman with an apologetic smile as he opened the door and exited the house closing it behind him, Candide regaining his senses as he took the coat in his hand going up to Marina and without warning shook her hand snapping her out of her private thoughts as she came to face his bright smile, sending a warm flush from the contact.

"Well, thank you very much Marina for your brief hospitality. If you wish to find me, I am living in the town near you with a person called Claudia Mann temporarily. The invitation is yours to decide but as long as I am around, well, I will be there." He said as he walked off towards the door, opening it before he recalled something important walking back to the huntress.

"Uh, I don't know where my weapons and rucksack are stored. Can you show me the way?"

"Huh? Oh yes, sure…" Marina said with a daze as she led him to the storeroom nearby, bringing out his weapons and the food from the kitchen where he opened it to see that the animals were cut up and skinned, their meat stored with salt pellets as he turned to the woman in surprise.

"I took the liberty of preparing it for your journey back, you did catch some good ones and I did some night hunting while you were out."

"Thanks, so you are a polite young woman." He said jokingly as Marina just smacked his head lightly, earning a groan from the young man before the huntress pointed towards the door with a serious frown.

"Don't push your luck, stranger. A fair warning to watch for the people here, they don't take kindly to Darscens or even those who look like them."

"I won't forget it." Candide assured her as he moved towards the door, sack over his shoulder tied across his coat as he joined Corvo in the doorway ready to leave before Marina walked towards her main door and called out to Candide who was walking down the dirt path to the main road, one last question swimming in her mind as she chased after the man.

"Wait!" Seeing Candide stop along with Corvo, she moved out onto the dirt path avoiding the trees roots that protruded from the ground as she reached behind Candide who turned to face her while she stopped in her tracks, stumbling over a root.

"Back at the forest, I never saw a man move so fast to take out those wolves…you literally disappeared and killed the remaining wolves in a second. You aren't just a normal human, are you? So what are you?" Candide didn't reply to her question but merely gave a shake of his head and walked off with Corvo, leaving the huntress standing rooted in her spot utterly confused by his silence as she watched them disappear around the bend.

* * *

Elsewhere

_She smelled blood everywhere, the man rasping for his breath as her eyes widened in fear while she grasped for her magazine pocket only to find it empty her mouth gaping open in horror and panic as she frantically looked around for the bullet she let slip during the fight, not noticing the Imperial troopers that soon surrounded the poor soldier who was already grasping at his leg wincing in pain to the hidden amusement of his tormentors._

"_No, Hans!" She cried out to the man below, his face looking upward before he grabbed his sub-machine gun and turned to shoot the Imperial troops who ducked into cover patiently waiting for the man to finish his clip as he yelled back at her not taking his eyes off the front._

"_Get out of here, Catherine there's nothing more you can do!" _

"_But I just need to find the last bullet to-"_

"_Catherine! Get the hell out of dodge, now! That is an order!" Hans yelled as he fired into the woodwork where one of the men was hiding a stray shot took the man in the head, penetrating his helmet as he fell to the ground dead the other Imperial shocktrooper yelled at his comrade before he let out a cry of rage, Hans pressing the trigger only to realize his clip had ran out. Meanwhile she had turned her head down to see the bullet at her feet, still left undamaged as she took it quickly and inserted the projectile into the rifle and cocked it…_

"_Catherine, don't shoot-"_

_***Bang***_

"No!" Catherine threw the covers off of her bed, her eyes wide with terror as the nightmare came to an abrupt end the woman clutching her head as she shook like a leaf shaking her head to get rid of the image while tears unknowingly ran down her face, her baggy eyes seeing the darkness outside her home.

She couldn't forget, after that day she couldn't forget…it was a nightmare that ran for days and days in a loop where she would say and see the same thing again. And the night after, a guilt that ran so deep for her that it would plague her for all her days.

"Hans…I'm sorry, I should have taken that extra magazine back at the armory. I was so arrogant, it cost us the entire objective and your life. I'm so sorry, Hans…" She whispered in a monologue over in her mind before she looked out at the night sky, the tears were left untouched as she continued to let her tears flow unable to suppress the guilty feeling that washed over her once again. She remembered the days leading up to the incident that would change her life, the battles they fought and the losses they shared each time and also her memory recalled Hans the Darscen captain whom nobody really liked due to the fact that he was of the hated race but he fought for their respect every step of the way, he was the cheeriest person she met and she was in fact the first person to show him that she respected him no matter the race. She was the arrogant sniper who could shoot a deer from 200 yards while he was the humble captain who harbored hardly any grudges…a person with a pure white heart, his dark eyes and shoulder length hair with the sides sticking out in certain places unevenly and his smile was charming.

"Ha, there I go again…wishing for the impossible." Catherine chuckled hoarsely at her own foolish thoughts, wiping her tears from her face with her eyes as she laid down on her bed letting the covers lay thrown at her feet while she stared up at the ceiling only to see his face before she took the covers and threw it over her body and face, terror still gripping her heart as she shivered in the cold wind.

"Just a bit more, just a bit more until dawn..."

End

Author's Notes: Okay, the third chapter is in…do give your thoughts to what you think so far.

Okay, well I guess it's time to answer some possible questions on your mind. Why make a Dishonored cross, when it is clear it may overpower the Valkyrias in terms of it? Seriously, it could mean that Prince Maximillian is killed instantly and it ends the entire series from happening?

Well that may be true but the fact is that Corvo has given up the sword and he may be the best but when your skill could never save an empress and her daughter twice, plus the fact you will be going up against guns with a whale oil pistol and sword in hand? Risky but the prizzzeee….

Damnit Jacob, stop influencing my mind but the point is that yes Corvo is not as skilled as he used to be but still badass. Also the OC has a morality that's the shape of a hippie if they never took drugs but had successful lives…no offence.

Also the mark will not be distributed like some buffet, I stick with the Outsider here and maybe at least one or two might just get the mark…depending on what happens.

Anyways I guess question time is over but if you have any do ask via private messaging.

VI


	4. Plans for War, Premonition

Dishonored: Valkyria

Author's Notes: Ok, I am going on with this experiment seeing how things would go and so far yea things are looking up for this story but if you guys can give me more feedback about what you think of this experiment, then please do so as I can't read minds.

Anyways, the war will be getting closer and closer so after this one arc and then at Bruhl would the Second Europa Conflict commence.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Valkyria or Dishonored franchises they belong to their respective owners, and if I owned it…I won't do anything with it anyway it's all done and completed.

* * *

Claudia's home, 2 months later

The final day of 1934

"Hey Claudia, we're home!"

"Just a minute Candide, I'm busy with the food."

"Don't sweat it, take your time." Candide advised as he closed the door, feeling a little bit strained but it was worth the effort as he tossed his wallet up and into the air catching it before he stuffed it in his pocket the bulging sight made him grin as he strode into the kitchen and past Claudia who was cooking the meal to give him any mind, the young ex-sailor opening the first door to his left in the hallway knocking before he entered the room.

"You're back." Corvo's light voice sounded from the desk propped on the right side of the room, the 39 year old lifting his head to address Candide who gave a nod in return closing the door behind him.

"Same to you, went hunting again?" He raised his eyes as Corvo nodded in reply, leaning back to look at the skull mask in his hands observing the strange headgear while Candide kept silent looking at the mask as well but with a disdainful expression.

"That thing gave me the creeps when I was back in Dunwall. I heard the stories, you being the shadowy killer who killed Lady Boyle and the Pendeltons but branded High Overseer Campbell a heretic and left Hiram Burrows a broken but defeated man with the pieces. Or so Daud would tell me."

"Those were stories I rather forget Candide. Dunwall is Dunwall, the past is the past…I made my choices, spared those guards and soldiers who follow their duty and have families to safeguard against other menaces." Corvo stated firmly as he placed the mask onto the table, closing his eyes to dispel the memory that came along with the item while Candide sat down on the bed staring at the door blankly.

"True, but you never killed anyone…only those who abused power and lived in false luxury while the plague continued to spread across the city, you even united Sokolov and Piero to work together! You've done more than your part to ensure that the Empire was at least rid of one evil despite the sacrifices." Candide listed while Corvo just gave a snort at his achievements, while it was true that the rat plague was cured and the people never having to worry about the city dying with the rats the battle for the throne would have begun by now, if not earlier as he turned to look at his companion with a serious frown.

"The civil war is brewing out there, and it's all because of the death of a little girl."

"And even if Emily was alive? How would that change anything, the nobles will still be the nobles and people will trod on the poor despite Emily being a merciful kind monarch…it wouldn't make a difference Corvo." Candide shot back at his pessimistic statement Corvo in the meantime just let out a dry laugh.

"And what would you know about being solely responsible for the death of an Empress and her child? I was outsmarted by Daud, watched the Empress die and yet even with the power of a supernatural being I had to watch another person to do the same!" Corvo pounded the table with his fist as Candide narrowed his eyes and folded his arms rising from the bed.

"You learnt how to let it go with Daud and Hiram, you could do the same for your own so-called guilt there was nothing you could do!" Candide said sternly to Corvo as the former Lord Protector glared at him hard, his expression already telling Candide to stop going.

"Ok, fine…we'll drop it. But you will have to face it sooner or later." Candide said standing his ground in front of Corvo who just gave a silent nod of thanks before he let out a hot breath feeling his anger recede into his throat before Candide turned to the topic at hand.

"So the Outsider spoke to you?"

"Again, he wanted me to rescue someone this time." Corvo laid down the mask and pulled out his dueling sword throwing it in the air to unfold it, Candide giving a whistle at the mechanism commenting on the statement as he stared at the blade shining in the afternoon light.

"Who?"

"No idea, that's the whole point but the only clue is a name. Maximillian, no one knows about him when I ask them and the newspapers do not say anything due to Gallia not having any presence in the Empire much less the Federation as well, so it's a bust." Corvo sighed, leaning back into his chair as he massaged his temple at the brick wall he had reached while Candide just shrugged in reply at the obstacle.

"Why not just go to the Empire directly?"

"I heard many of the people who tried to escape were killed to cross and our powers aren't going to be enough when the entire army is on our tail. I know their kind, the typical ruthless aristocratic society who rules with luxury and constantly bicker over the throne…the Outsider said it as much when he told me of my mission." Corvo stated with finality on the suggestion.

"So we're stuck, no idea who this Maximillian fella is and what his plans are and no way to locate him aside from a name."

"For now, but I heard from the military branch in their headquarters that Gallia is expecting an attack from their borders once again but are still unsure when." Corvo noted for Candide as he switched topics, the latter letting his arms drop to his sides as he leaned against the wall deep in thought while Corvo gave more information. "The Empire is on the move, this time with an obvious intent of taking the west for the second time as Federation headquarters are sensing it too, the border towns are slowly becoming silent all over the front."

"So that's where you disappeared to two weeks ago." Candide said in understanding as the implications sunk in, Corvo giving a nod at the man as he drew a map from his pocket laying his equipment aside to make room for the map as he rolled it out for Candide to see eyeing the continent they had landed on with interest as Corvo pointed on the eastern side first.

"There, the Empire. They have a huge military from the history books similar to the Federation but much more ruthless, their emperor is old and dying leaving the nobles to fight and bicker over the throne. Next we have Gallia who surprisingly has a very strong military, training their children in the art of war when they are considered mature enough and go through rigorous classes." The former assassin pointed out the areas on the map while Candide familiarized himself with the borders, turning to Corvo with a suggestion of his own.

"Do you want to target the Emperor? If he does provoke war, we can use the conflict to put ourselves into Imperial territory and begin killing off the head letting the army fall apart and turn to disarray." Corvo shook his head in reply to the suggestion, turning to look at Candide with a bleak look.

"No, if we do that then the armies will still ravage the west anyway. If the emperor doesn't control his army then the princes will, and their strive for glory will still mean the conflict is on so in this case killing the emperor means nothing." Candide accepted the explanation, he had seen the nobles in Dunwall who were loyal to their families and honor was a treasure not to be mocked…if it did the results were archaic at best, either it ended in a cowardly blade to the throat or poison or it ended in a duel. Either way, Candide knew that honor was a gray area where people could either respect and follow its boundaries or cross it…honorable characters were hard to find because their honor was hated by someone else or disagreeable by their standards.

"Okay, so killing the emperor is out of the question. What next on the list?"

"We can wait, and most likely this Maximillian will crawl out of his shell from the Empire's capitol." Corvo said with a slap of his hand on the table, covering the Empire with his open palm as Candide looked at Corvo with a hint of concern.

"You don't sound too happy."

"Not when this girl can die and I knew I was able to rescue her from her fate, I don't know anything until I get some information from Maximillian about this girl he obviously has in his sights…even so we are just sitting in the dark for now and I don't want another Emily." Corvo snapped at him, silencing his words as Candide kept his calm demeanor though slightly taken by the sudden outburst.

"I know that but if the Outsider is actually willing to have you save her, wouldn't he be watching the girl for you just to have his fill of fun? He did find my debates with him entertaining for some reason, at least for a while and my choices are why he still talks to me every so often." Candide put forth a reassurance, seeing Corvo relax a little but was mostly still tense by the arch of his shoulders as he studied the map with great interest.

"That's just a possibility but I can't take the risk, either war comes to Gallia and we make use of the war to operate in the shadows or we have no choice but to infiltrate ourselves…but we need to see if future events will play out accordingly to our desires or not."

"Excuse me gentlemen, but lunch is ready!" Claudia opened the door to see the two men busy studying over the map of the continent, their heads turned towards her with a polite nod other than Candide who gave her a grin.

"Hey, Claudia…you heard the news huh? War is possibly spreading to the Gallian borders." He said as he took his leave, tapping Claudia's shoulder to follow him while Corvo went back to thinking about the next step but instead he dismissed his worries and folded the map stashing it in the drawer before he joined the two in the kitchen, seeing the both of them busy conversing about the news.

"Yes…it's unfortunate that we have to face war again, I don't want the next year to be filled with fighting and death like the previous conflict. But even if we do, Gallia is going to stand strong like it had before when we repelled the invasion though the Imperials are not a force to be taken so lightly themselves." Claudia spoke as she chewed on a carrot.

"I once heard you mention about military classes that you took in your schools as part of the curriculum, and that all men and women can apply for the military academy or even have the choice of being a civilian but with enough experience to survive if attacked."

"Well that is sort of true, but the thing is that since the ceasefire hardly anyone has the time to even use their skills except on few occasions. We aren't as prepared as we used to be, our commanders are also new and some inexperienced having not fought in the previous conflict." She sighed as a cup of water was brought to her lips, the black haired woman drinking it down as she let out a sigh of happiness placing the cup on the table while Corvo and Candide ate their food quietly.

"So, you didn't say where you guys were from." Claudia said before Candide replied back as Corvo stopped eating and gave Candide a look which the younger of the two ignored.

"Dunwall, a place very far from here and does not feel like a home should." Candide simply replied to her question as he left it at that, Claudia nodding as she let out a sad sigh and flopped back onto her chair.

"That bad, huh? Did you guys do anything wrong to deserve it, not that I am blaming you for anything but..."

"No, it's alright. Let's just say we were unfairly thrown out, and leave it at that." Candide finalized the explanation and kept eating, making Claudia drop the subject for the second time only but it would be the last. They were enjoying their meal before a knock at the door sounded, the three looking at each other before both Claudia and Corvo shook their heads at the silent question of a guest before Candide volunteered to get the door, his hand instinctively cradling the holster which carried his whale oil gun as he nodded to Corvo who received the message already unfolding the sword under the table, the ex-sailor gripping the knob and turned it opening the wooden door before his instincts vanished his free hand falling away from the gun as he swung it fully open with his arms folded.

"I knew you would come, eventually."

"Whatever." Marina glared at the man as he took in her appearance, not surprised to find she wore pants and a simple gray top with a short sleeve outer jacket but it did fit her body and hid some of the curves though Candide never spoke it out loud he let his eyes roam for a little on her hair, seeing the ahoge flittering in front of her face as she turned her head sideways using her covered eye to look at him through her fringe.

"Stop staring."

"Ok, come on in." He said simply as he let the huntress in, Corvo shooting Candide a look in which he countered with a glare of his own as Claudia stood up with a bit of unease as the young man introduced the guest.

"Corvo, you're already familiar with Marina and Claudia, Marina is the huntress who helped me from a wolf bite not too far back so I owe her a favor for it." He said as Corvo gave a nod, respecting the woman's space while Claudia gave a polite bow but still had a bit of unease as the four settled down at the table, Candide getting up again as he walked to the kitchen cabinet to grab a glass of water for the guest.

"Marina, would you like to get some food for yourself?" Claudia suggested before the huntress shook her head politely.

"No, I ate already." Claudia fell silent as Candide made conversation with the unlucky woman, including Marina at some points while Corvo went into thought about his plan planning out the web in his head as he placed and removed various options.

_Killing the emperor, though…sounds tempting but it still is a no. I can't act until I can determine who this Maximillian person is much less even identify if he is a noble or not...the name however does give some hints._

"Hey Corvo, stop tuning out and get back to reality." Candide chided the older man as the assassin gave out a 'hmph' folding his arms at the young man with silent reprimand and continued to eat, ignoring the man as Candide gave a sigh in return and finished his plate.

"Damn, that was good! Thanks again for the food, Claudia!"

"Oh, it's nothing really I mean you have been helping me around the house and finding small jobs for the villagers so…" Claudia hurriedly said waving her hands in front of her much to Candide's polite shake of his head. Since the two men came into her house, Claudia had never felt so relaxed or worrying about her unlucky streak striking the normally unlucky woman, in fact when she actually took trips out into town instead of getting into a string of bad luck she found out that she had safer trips and no trouble even crept around the corner. It wasn't just her that felt the change, the townspeople actually began to think that the two men were some mystics of some sort and most feared going near her house until she reassured them that the two men were not mystics nor were they dangerous, the uproar took some time to calm down though Claudia felt their eyes full of mistrust still whenever the two men did visit town much to the woman's disgust at their mistrust.

However Candide had the charisma of a polite gentleman, managing to charm his way into the local blacksmith who reluctantly took him in as an assistant and surprisingly Candide didn't disappoint, doing as he was told with efficiency and before long to everyone's surprise the blacksmith rewarded him by teaching him how to smith guns and also some marksmanship with rifles to which Candide had a hard time coping with the feel of a heavier firearm in his hands, though the hours weren't wasted when he soon asked the man for advise often seen showing blueprints which surprised the blacksmith with the designs and he and Candide would soon get to work making the blueprint designs. In fact that was how Candide survived during the two months while Corvo helped with hunting and the chores, but he would mostly spend his time in his room studying books about the lore and history of the continent sometimes dropping by the town library for books on warfare which in Gallia were aplenty for use. But either way, Claudia over time had come to see them as her lucky charms and also friends although Corvo, not so much.

"Don't sweat it, but uh…I just want to announce something important to you though." Claudia immediately stopped being embarrassed and gave a confused look as to what it was, the huntress not paying much attention as she looked out the window at the kitchen sink.

"Well me and Corvo talked a few things over and uh, we're leaving tomorrow." Candide announced as the table went quiet, Claudia having her mouth gaping open while Corvo and Marina both wore neutral looks each with their own thoughts about the decision before Claudia burst out into a 'huh?' expression.

"W-what do you mean leaving? Already, it's been two months only!"

"Yes but me and Corvo…we found a town we need to check out, and because of that we have to leave immediately tomorrow. It's something that just cropped up suddenly so this will be the last night we spend here before we move on." Candide explained briefly as Corvo kept his silence, not even flinching when Claudia gave the assassin a questioning look about what could be so important before Corvo shot her a look that said 'none of your business' making her questions once again go unanswered.

"So where will you be going?" Marina asked as Candide looked grimly at her, setting his cutlery and plate aside as he clasped his hands together.

"We're going to Bruhl, Corvo heard reports of something going on there and he wants to investigate it."

"Oh, I see…" Claudia muttered quietly to herself while Marina looked at the two with some skepticism about what their purpose actually is, but didn't say anything as Candide brought his cup of water to his lips and took a drink downing the liquid to refresh his throat before placing it on the table.

"Don't worry, Claudia these talks of war normally don't come about generally unless they mean it…besides I have a good feeling that the next year would be different." The man said as he pushed his chair back and brought the used dishes and cutlery into the sink, washing them up while Corvo felt the eyes of Marina staring on him but he kept his thoughts hidden.

* * *

Hours later, evening

Corvo's room

"Well that was the most awkward invite ever." Candide said with a light smile as he and Corvo entered the room, feeling a little tired as the assassin brought out the map again and looked it over a sense of dread on his face as Candide noticed the glance at the map before he looked over the assassin's shoulder.

"I know that look, you realized something while we were busy eating." He guessed as Corvo nodded grimly pointing to their destination.

"Bruhl, the town we're going to…the entire land stretched across it is a giant target, we're walking into one of the most likely places an invasion would take place in simply because of its position near the border. If we're going to investigate the anomaly the Outsider gave me then this is the place for it."

"I don't get it, what exactly did the Outsider mean by the message he gave you?" Candide asked as Corvo who just shrugged, the meeting looping in his own head.

* * *

The Void

_**"Corvo, already so focused and hard at work gathering your notes on the lore and history of this strange land."**_

_"Well if I don't do it, I may as well have not taken the job in the first place and grew a beard and died old." Corvo said with slight bitterness while the Outsider merely gave a chuckle at the attempted jab at him._

"_**Sarcasm and a sense of small humor, I am starting to see a bit more light in you than previously seen Corvo…are you perhaps beginning to find a new focus I wonder, or a new obsession with this woman?" **__The supernatural being spoke with an inquisitive gaze while Corvo met his eyes dead on before the floating man closed his eyes in understanding, the man nodding to himself as he opened his eyes._

"_**If you are truly committed as I think you are, head down to the town they call Bruhl up north from Randgritz…along the way you will find a woman wrecked with guilt and when you get to Bruhl, look for the girl with treasonous blood and a heart of warmth. That is all I can give you, the rest is now up to you Corvo."**__ Corvo nodded before he turned to leave, the Outsider stopping him in his tracks appearing right beside the assassin looking at his back._

"_**One more thing, my dear Corvo…what you choose will affect lives of several individuals, both your target and the people she is with but of course either way, whether by blood or honor…I still expect a show like never before." **__ The young man reminded before Corvo felt the pull of the Void and the loss of consciousness._

* * *

Present Day

"So that's it? A girl with treasonous blood and a heart of warmth, that's our only clue?" Candide hummed as he meditated on the words carefully while Corvo continued his assessment of the situation that he was planning for, deciding to give his companion all the available information that he had.

"We also watch for a woman wrecked with guilt, apparently this person lives along the route to Bruhl so look out for someone who is…well, I don't think it's obvious like mine when it shows."

"Oh, haha the greatest assassin actually has a sense of humor now. Did the Outsider give you such an exciting endeavor or is the quarry really that interesting?" Candide said while he threw his hands up in the air, seeing Corvo give a shake of his head at the man's antics as he looked back at the map observing Gallia's north region as he glanced at Bruhl once more, the words coming back to him.

"A girl with treasonous blood and a woman buried with guilt…we'll just have to see what happens when we reach that stage. I suspect the Outsider has plans of his own, and make sure the order I made to the blacksmith for those weapons be done by tomorrow when we leave." Corvo dismissed the younger man with a wave of his hand, Candide nodding as he made his exit closing the door softly with a click letting him rest for the night as the former Lord Protector closed the map and instead opened his drawer to take out a brown hard cover book, laying it down on the desk as he grabbed his bookmark and lifted it to continue the page he last stopped, his eyes and fingers tracing a picture of an ancient carving observing the shield and lance with great interest.

"Valkyur...a most intriguing race indeed."

* * *

Elsewhere

_Dear diary,_

_Today I dreamt of the strange man in brown and black again. He was serious this time, a frown on his face as he approached me…in all my dreams I have not seen his face blacken or sour than the stone faced expression I was so used to, in fact he did speak to me for the first time! But his words, sounded wrong:_

_**You are haunted, but will not know it…the cities of your kingdom will burn from the north and travel down south in a rain of metal and fire. The end is coming, you shall not have peaceful days until your death so cower dear child of treasonous blood, for your fate has slowly began to piece itself together…but I can give you a gift.**_

_The strange thing was that this man stretched out his fingers and as soon as he did, I felt my hand begin to burn and if you could have been there diary you would know the pain and the fire that took over my body, I felt my throat choke on itself as I gasped for breath but the uneasy feeling did not subside one bit until I was on my knees and then it vanished. So did the mysterious stranger I've been dreaming about, but although I thought it was a nightmare…I checked the back of my left hand and noticed a strange symbol crafted onto my skin, and it frightens me. I tried to wash it off but the mark doesn't seem to have a smudge on it, oh if Father were to find out…he would get angry at me for it, so I am hiding the mark with a bandage and I will try to stall for time while I find a way to get rid of this mark._

_I cannot get the words out of my head though._

_I feel something bad is going to happen, and whatever it is I pray that it wouldn't happen at all._

_But even then, was that dream even real?_

_And if so, why did he give this to me?_

_I am tired though, so I should rest. _

_G.I._

End

Author's Notes: Well this is the fourth chapter of Dishonored Valkyria again the experimental story continues, what are your thoughts and what do you think of the previous chapters until now? Do tell me and whether you think this is a good hook for your eyes so far.

So I did say that I would give the mark of the Outsider to at least someone and there you go, but that is it though…I am not planning to even go about giving free marks like a buffet because I feel that one more is more than enough to give an advantage to, I mean come on having a team of special guys like the Whalers? Yea, I don't want that kind of stuff I just want only three to wield the power in the continent due to the OP it would cause to the Imperials because, you know, one Valkyur.

Anyways have a good day and I'll see you soon.

The VI


End file.
